


Nightmare

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wakes up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Cochise enjoys his time spent curled around Tom’s unconscious body.  Tom is calm and relaxed, and Cochise enjoys listening to his even breathing.  That it is the longest stretch of time they have alone together also increases how much Cochise appreciates Tom’s rest cycle.

And then one night, Tom makes distressed noises.  They start small, little whimpers in the back of his throat, but they gradually get louder and more concerning.  Eventually, Tom begins to form a full word: a terrified “no.”

When Tom begins to thrash and shake, Cochise decides that he must put an end to whatever is happening to Tom.  He is normally loathe to disrupt Tom’s rest cycle, but this seems like a valid reason.

Cochise shakes Tom’s shoulder gently.  “Tom, please wake up.”

Tom gasps and Cochise can barely see the gleaming of his eyes in the moonlight.  “Cochise?”

“I am here, Tom,” Cochise says, touching his chest tenderly.  “Are you alright?”

“I had a nightmare,” Tom says, wearily. 

“Like a dream?” Cochise asks.  Tom has told him of dreams.

“But bad,” Tom says, soft yet strained. 

“What happened?” Cochise asks.

“Everyone died,” Tom says.  “Charleston was in ruins, and I saw the boys and you, dead.  Right in front of me.  I was the only one left.”

“That is not going to happen,” Cochise assures him.  “For one, any attack capable of killing me would most certainly kill you as well.  You would not be the only person alive.”

Tom snorts.  “That’s only mildly comforting.”

Cochise guides Tom so he’s pressed against his bare chest.  He knows Tom finds close physical contact comforting.  “You interrupted me before I could give my other reasons why your nightmare is not going to occur in reality.  Second, the Volm are constantly vigilant on the border of this settlement and we have impressive weaponry.  Third, you are providing admirable leadership to your people.”

Tom nuzzles his chest, sighing deeply.  “I feel so scared, and I can’t get the image out of my head.”

Cochise rubs his back gently.  “I understand.  But you must remember that you are safe here.  You must rest.”

“What if I dream about it again?” Tom murmurs against his chest.  “What if I dream that everyone I love is dead again?”

“Then I will awaken you again,” Cochise assures him.  “And I will be here to remind you everyone is alive and that many people love you, myself included.”

“Thank you, Cochise,” Tom says.  “I love you, too.”

Cochise presses his lips against the top of Tom’s head.  “You are protected, Tom.  You are safe and so are the ones that you love.”

Tom nods.  “I’m gonna try to go back to sleep.”

“Good,” Cochise says. 

While Charleston is a cacophony of noise during the day, at this late hour it is almost eerily silent.  The only thing that Cochise has to listen to is Tom’s ragged breathing.  Slowly, it begins to even out, which relieves Cochise immensely.  He worries when Tom does not receive adequate rest. 

Cochise continues to rub Tom’s back all through the night, hoping he finds the action soothing even in his sleep.  He monitors the noises Tom makes, glad that none of them sound distressed. 

It is enjoyable to be wrapped around Tom like this, even if the fact that he now knows that Tom can be tormented by his own dreams is disturbing.  It is impossible for Cochise to protect him in his dreams.  The only thing Cochise can do is hold Tom close and monitor his condition.

When Tom opens his eyes in the morning, Cochise releases a breath he did not even realize he was holding            . 

“How are you feeling?” Cochise asks, still holding him close. 

“No more nightmares,” Tom says softly. 

“I am relieved,” Cochise says.  “I have been worried.”

Tom leans up and kisses him softly.  The feeling of Tom’s lips against his is always immensely pleasurable.  Cochise is glad that Tom taught him about human kissing.   It makes him feel close to Tom in ways that he does not entirely understand.  Ways that are not Volm, yet are still good.

“I’m fine now,” Tom murmurs.  “I’m glad you were here.”

“I will be here whenever my duties permit,” Cochise says.  “I do not enjoy the thought of you having a nightmare when you are alone.” 

“Sorry you have to waste so much time here,” Tom says sheepishly.

“I am not wasting any time,” Cochise says.  “Not when I am with you.”

Tom smiles widely, turning a wonderful shade of red.  He wraps his arms around Cochise, stroking his back.  “Maybe we should be a little late for our first meeting today.”

“I concur,” Cochise says, holding him tight.  “A little lateness is acceptable.”

Charleston is no longer quiet- everyone is waking up- but Cochise still enjoys lying in bed alone with Tom. 


End file.
